KakaSasu
The Couple KakaSasu (Japanese カカサス KakaSasu) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha, in which Kakashi plays the dominant role and Sasuke the submissive role. Their Relationship 'Part I' Prologue — Land of Waves Arc In the beginning of the series, Sasuke was one of the three students that Kakashi had on his team. Kakashi was chosen to train team 7 because to ensure Sasuke does not tread a dark path, since they had similar traits that would allow Kakashi to better understand him and to keep the Nine-Tails in Naruto contained. During the bell test, Kakashi was amazed with Sasuke's skills, but Sasuke failed to get the bell from Kakashi due to his independent attitude. After failing the first test, he is later scolded by Kakashi along with the rest of his teammates for not working together to get the bell. Kakashi allows Sasuke and Sakura to eat lunch and forbids them from feeding Naruto. When they go against this, Kakashi announces they passed, much to their surprise. During their mission to the Land of Waves, when Zabuza summons a thick veil of mist, Kakashi informs his team to protect Tazuna. The great tension between the two jōnin causes Sasuke to have a panic attack, but Kakashi is able to calm him down by telling him that he will protect him with his life. At the bridge, Kakashi is force to fight Zabuza while Sasuke fights Haku. Kakashi is shown to be impressed as he watches Sasuke keep up with Haku's moves. Later, Kakashi is shown worried on Sasuke when Haku traps Sasuke in the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. When Kakashi thought Sasuke is dead, he is shown to be sad, but later it was revealed that Sasuke was merely put in a temporary death state. Kakashi is shown relieved to discover that Sasuke is still alive. Chūnin Exam Arc Feeling his students were ready, Kakashi entered Team 7 in the Chūnin Exams, despite some initial disapproval from other elite ninja. Several days after the exams start, Kakashi arrives to watch Team 7 in the preliminary fights. There, he is informed that Sasuke was attacked by Orochimaru during the exams and branded with a Cursed Seal of Heaven. Kakashi warns Sasuke that he will be disqualified if he uses the cursed seal during his match. After the match, Kakashi is further impressed with Sasuke as he shows how developed his sharingan is. Guy even comments that Sasuke's moves are similar to Kakashi and that Sasuke reminds him of Kakashi when he was young. Sasuke avoids using the cursed seal and Kakashi takes him away afterwards, applying the Evil Sealing Method to prevent the cursed seal's use. After Sasuke passes out from the procedure, Orochimaru confronts Kakashi, explaining his plans to acquire Sasuke's Sharingan for himself. Kakashi readies his Lightning Cutter to defend Sasuke, but Orochimaru decides to leave, confident Sasuke will come to him willingly someday; Kakashi afterwards realises he would have been killed had they fought. Kakashi takes Sasuke to the hospital to rest, places him under the guard of Anbu, and returns to watch the remaining preliminary matches, having promised Sasuke that he'd tell him all about the other combatants' abilities. After the preliminaries end, Kakashi returns to Sasuke to find all the Anbu dead, killed by Kabuto Yakushi. He tries to capture Kabuto in order to learn more about Orochimaru's plans for Sasuke, but Kabuto escapes. Kakashi is afterwards tracked down by Naruto, who asks Kakashi to help him train for the exams' final matches in a month. Having already decided to train Sasuke, Kakashi refers Naruto to Ebisu instead. In order to give Sasuke an alternative to the cursed seal's power, Kakashi spends a month teaching him the Chidori. He also helps him improve his physical speed by visualising and mimicking Rock Lee's movements. Training runs long and they end up arriving late for Sasuke's match against Gaara of Sunagakure. When Naruto tries to warn him about Gaara, Kakashi instructs him to just watch Sasuke's performance, and is amused by how quickly Naruto's concern for Sasuke becomes jealousy of his abilities. During the match between Sasuke and Gaara, when Sasuke started to use Chidori on Gaara, Kakashi explained to Guy that the reason he train Sasuke is because Sasuke is similar to him. Konoha Crush Arc When Kakashi noticed that Sasuke was going after Gaara, Kakashi sent Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun to stop him and bring him back. Search for Tsunade Arc Shortly after the funeral, Kakashi notices cloaked individuals travelling around Konoha. Suspicious, he follows them, but keeps up appearances that he is only meeting Sasuke for lunch. While waiting for Sasuke, he strikes up a conversation with Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi, quietly alerting them to the men in cloaks. When Sasuke arrives and the cloaked men leave, Kakashi sends Asuma and Kurenai after them. However, Kakashi starts to become concerned so he cancels lunch with Sasuke - not explaining the real reason - and joins Asuma and Kurenai. Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc Kakashi is not done recovering when he is given a mission assignment, a consequence of Konoha's lack of manpower following the failed invasion. Before leaving, he stops by the hospital where Sasuke has been staying after his own encounter with Itachi and finds Sasuke in the middle of combat with Naruto. As Naruto and Sasuke are about to clash, Kakashi appears and deflects them into differing water towers. Admiring the damage his Chidori has done to his water tower, Sasuke believes himself to be stronger than Naruto. After closer inspection, he finds Naruto's tower to be completely destroyed on one side, and only comes to envy Naruto's strength even more. Kakashi is amazed that Naruto has learned and mastered the Rasengan and realises it must have been Jiraiya who taught it to him. Kakashi starts questioning Sasuke about his apparent intentions to kill Naruto, but Sasuke leaves rather than be lectured. Kakashi also notices Jiraiya nearby and, berates Jiraiya for teaching Naruto the Rasengan, stating that the technique was too powerful for Naruto to handle and that it could have killed Sasuke; Jiraiya rebuffs by stating that Kakashi should not talk, as he had taught Sasuke the Chidori, and Sasuke's Chidori could have killed Naruto. Jiraiya also states that he should have not taught Sasuke such a technique, as Sasuke is hell bent on revenge. Kakashi likens the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke to that of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, adding that Naruto views Sasuke as his greatest rival while Sasuke cannot handle Naruto's growing strength and admirable progress. Kakashi asks Jiraiya to speak with Naruto while he speaks with Sasuke. Kakashi locates Sasuke and ties him to a tree in order to force him to listen to what he has to say. He starts by trying to discourage Sasuke from avenging the Uchiha clan, insisting that, even if he's successful, it won't bring back those who are already dead. Sasuke retorts that Kakashi doesn't understand what he's going through and offers to kill the people most precious to Kakashi, only for Kakashi to reply that those very people are already dead. Sasuke is surprised and puts up less resistance, so Kakashi tells him that taking revenge for those that he's lost is not worth also losing those he still has, namely Naruto and Sakura. To that end, he encourages Sasuke to start using Chidori for its intended purpose: protecting friends rather than attacking them. He unties Sasuke and leaves for his mission, intending for what he said to sink in. When he returns, Tsunade informs him that Sasuke has defected to Orochimaru and that Naruto and a team of genin were sent after him. Upset with himself for not spending more time defusing Sasuke's angst, Kakashi goes after him, fearful that he and Naruto may kill each other. He summons his ninken to help him track Sasuke and Naruto, eventually finding the latter unconscious at the Valley of the End. Because it's raining he can't find Sasuke's trail, and besides Naruto needs medical attention. He takes him back to Konoha and releases him into the care of the Medic Corps. 'Part II' Itachi Pursuit Mission Arc When word of Orochimaru's defeat at the hands of Sasuke reached Konoha, Kakashi tried to make another attempt at retrieving Sasuke. He assembled the members of Team 7 and Team 8 into an Eight Man Squad, and set out to locate either Sasuke or his brother, Itachi. When Kiba and Naruto found the location to where Sasuke and Itachi are, Kakashi and the rest of the team moved to intercept Sasuke but they were stopped by Tobi. Their efforts to attack Tobi all proved futile because of Tobi's unique teleporting technique. It was not until Zetsu reported to Tobi that Sasuke had killed Itachi that they were able to continue their pursuit. Tobi, however, reached Sasuke first, and take Sasuke with him. Kakashi and the rest of the team lost trail of Sasuke, which make Kakashi disappointed. Five Kage Summit Arc After learning Sasuke started working with the Akatsuki and was attacking the Kage Summit from Gaara and his siblings, Kakashi was visably shocked and disappointed, as Sasuke has now officially become a dangerous international criminal. Knowing that Sakura is going to kill Sasuke from Sai, Kakashi follows Sakura by following Sai's clone ink. Kakashi finds Sakura in time to stop Sasuke from killing her and was enraged of Sasuke's brutality. Kakashi tells her that, as Sasuke's teacher, he will be the one to kill him due to his failure to stop Sasuke before. Kakashi makes one final attempt to draw Sasuke away from a life of vengeance, but Sasuke menacingly responds that only by bringing his parents, Itachi and entire clan back would he stop. Kakashi tells Sakura to leave with Karin while he fights Sasuke, and contemplated his feelings being the same as the Third Hokage's with Orochimaru. Their fight soon led off the bridge they were on and Kakashi again pleads for Sasuke to see there is more to life than his clan and revenge, but Sasuke shouted he wanted to hear everyone's screams for laughing at Itachi's sacrifice. Kakashi receives an attack from Sasuke's Susanoo and Kakashi is forced to use Kamui to divert the attack, which leaves him unable to protect Sakura when she rejoins the fight. Naruto arrives in time to save her and Kakashi spoke to himself about Sasuke falling victim to the Curse of Hatred due to the manipulation Tobi has him under, and expressed further horror when Sasuke revealed the extent of his crimes and his resolve to not only destroy Konoha but kill all its' residents to avenge the Uchiha clan. Furious at Sasuke's mercilessness, Kakashi tries to finish him off but is held back by Naruto who fights him. As Naruto told Sasuke about the possibility of them dying in their final battle, Kakashi ultimately decided believe in Naruto and to leave Sasuke to Naruto. Birth of the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki As the newly reborn Team 7 contemplates their battle against Madara, Kakshi begins a speech of how much his students have grown since their first introduction years ago. In regards to Sasuke, his dream had been to kill Itachi, but with his brother dead, Kakashi questions Sasuke what his plans are and what he meant by becoming Hokage. When Sasuke hesitated to reply, Kakashi told him that he didn't have to explain because they had more important matters to deal with. As Madara awakened the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Sasuke used his Susanoo to protect Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. However, he later said he only did this because they happened to be near Naruto.When Sakura asked what was happening outside and Sasuke replied she didn't need to know because she wasn't able to do anything, Kakashi defended the question because he wants to know but agreed that Sasuke should be Team 7's leader because his Rinnegan may be what they need to save the world. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes After Kaguya is revived and sends Team 7 inside a volcano over a river of lava, Sasuke summons a hawk to save himself and Naruto while completely disregarding Kakashi and Sakura. When questioned for this by Naruto, Sasuke replied he and Naruto have a chance of defeating Kaguya so they must survive even if it means sacrificing their comrades. This disturbs Kakashi, but he understands what Sasuke means. With Sasuke's Rinnegan, Kakashi decides Sasuke has the best chance of helping them win the battle and decides to make him the leader of Team 7. As Naruto and Sasuke were about to leave for their final battle, Sakura pleaded for Sasuke to return home once more before he used a genjutsu on her to prevent her from intervening. When Sasuke dismissed her desire for romance and said there was no reason for him and Sakura to love each other, kakashi said he only needs a reason to hate someone and Sakura loves him that it is breaking her heart. Sasuke simply responded that Sakura's feelings are from a failed past before he left with Naruto. After Sakura woke up and she and Kakashi arrived at the Valley of the End to find them, Kakashi watched Sakura heal them and smiled as the three smiled and laughed together, happily rejoicing his team has returned for good. Blank Period Arc Kakashi, after becoming the Sixth Hokage, officially pardons Sasuke of his crimes for his services in ending the war and a good word from Naruto. Wanting to see the world in clearer eyes, Sasuke again begins to leave Konoha. Before leaving, Kakashi lectures Sasuke and says that he was being pardoned because of him and Naruto, and warns him to keep himself under control or else it will be Kakashi's fault. Sasuke then apologizes to Kakashi. After giving Sakura a warm approach and a thanking her, Kakashi and Sakura watches Sasuke leaves. The Last: Naruto the Movie Continuing his journey around the world, Sasuke wanders around an unknown desert location and found an injured Hiashi. While rescuing Hiashi, he watches as a large meteorite descends from the sky and obliterates an unknown area. Sasuke takes Hiashi back to Konoha and drops him off in order to be healed, while the shinobi of the village are protecting the village from many falling comets. Lee manages to destroy one piece of a large meteorite, but the other half continues hurdling towards the village and towards Kakashi. Sasuke activates his Chidori and destroys the other half meteorite. Sasuke then informs Kakashi, who is surprise to see Sasuke, that it was his job to protect him and the village since Naruto was away. Sasuke then mysteriously disappear. Evidence *During their mission at the Land of Waves, Kakashi was able to calm Sasuke down.Manga: Chapter 12 *Kakashi told Guy that the reason he train Sasuke is because Sasuke is the same type as him.Manga: Chapter 113 *Kakashi prefers to train Sasuke than Naruto and Sakura. *Kakashi tries to draw Sasuke away from his life of vengeance.Manga: Chapter 177 *Kakashi is one of the people Sasuke has apologized to.Manga: Chapter 699 *Sasuke said Kakashi was like him for his sharingan. *Sasuke said his moves was equal to an Uchiha. Quotes Kakashi to Sasuke - Chapter 12: *''"I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."'' Kakashi to Guy about Sasuke - Chapter 113: *''"The reason I trained Sasuke is because he is the same type as me"'' Kakashi to Sasuke about Revenge and Team 7 - Chapter 177: *''"Sasuke.. quit seeking revenge. In this line of work, I've seen just how bad guys like you can get. In the end, those who have tasted revenge.. were not satisfied. It ended in tragedy. Even if you are successful in your revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness. You'll only hurt and suffer more.. --- And those who I've loved.. have already been killed. --- I've lived in a long, hard era. I understand how terrible true pain and loss are. We aren't the lucky ones, that's for sure. But we also aren't the worst off. Both you and I.. have found precious companions."'' Kakashi to Sasuke - Chapter 483: *''"No matter how far Orochimaru fell, he still loved him… Now I know how the Third Hokage felt."'' Sasuke to Kakashi - The Last: Naruto the Movie: *''"If he isn't around here then I'll have no choice to protect you, I guess."'' Among the Fans KakaSasu is fairly a popular couple in fandom. It is most likely supported because of their teacher and student relationship. Their rival couples are KakaSaku, KakaRin, KakaNaru, and SasuNaru. Trivia *Sasuke is shown to be quite similar to Kakashi's young self. *In the June 2006 edition of Shōnen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. External Links *Fan Club: http://kakashi-x-sasuke.deviantart.com/ *Fan Club: http://kaka-sasu-fanclub.deviantart.com/ References Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples Category:Large age difference couples